The present invention, also referred to hereinafter as an “anti-tangling device”, is intended to provide improved apparatuses and methods for enhancing the function of swimming pool cleaning and filtration systems, for example and without limitation, such as those comprised of a remote filter and pump, which may be routed through plumbing pipes and fixtures to the pool's wall or other appropriate locations so as to receive a flexible hose, or hose portions extending to a ‘vacuum head’ or other mechanisms designed to aid the cleaning of the pool's side and bottom surfaces. Various such ‘cleaning systems’ exist, and as the vacuum head moves along said pool surfaces by one of various drive means, the hose connecting the head to the pool wall becomes tangled and twisted reducing the efficiency and effectiveness of the cleaning system which therefore then requires troublesome manual ‘untangling’ on a routine basis. The purpose of the anti-tangling device is to prevent the tangling and twisting of the hose by eliminating the torque and other such forces which may accumulate as the head moves in random or any such path(s) during the cleaning cycle/process which ultimately will lead to the hose's tangling and twisting. The functionality of the anti-tangling device may be accommodated by methods and apparatuses as further described and illustrated hereinafter.